LIFE
by Serigala Pemalas
Summary: [Inilah akhirnya, aku takkan menangis...]./ LIFE chapter 3 : Crybaby Boyfriend/ Summary : Perpisahan/ Pair : Kradness x Reol/ Request from : kursi/ Disclamer ? : yang pasti bukan punya saialah... X"D/ Warning! : agak abal(mungkin?), typo-nya bisa berkembang biak, nakimushi!Kradness, bagian openingnya agak dipakasain,OOC—mungkin, atau memang—, awas kalau-kalau airmata tumpah.
1. Chapter 1

**#NOTE** : Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbawa. Perlu dikatakan, ini hanyalah kumpulan drabel para penyanyi UTAITE dari A sampai Z,, saia gak tahan, pengen bener rasanya buat fanfik tentang para utaite, tapi karena bingung mau dipost dimana jadi di fandom VOCALOID aja dgn genre 'Parody' 8"D ,,oh ya, yang punya pair fav(straight atau sho-ai 'pun ane terima :D) di UTAITE atau punya tema yang menarik untuk di mainkan para utaite boleh request di review,, kalau menarik bakalan ane usahain buat XD

**.**

******.**

**LIFE**

**CHAP 1** : Apple

**Summary** : Pagi yang merepotkan. Amatsuki. Ulang tahun. E-Mail. Dan Apel.

**Warning!** : agak abal(mungkin?), typo-nya bisa berkembang biak, ending mungkin akan dibanting habis-habisan(?), OOC. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat author dengan menulis fic ini, kalaupun ada itu hanya kesenangan tersendiri saat menulis :D

**.**

******.**

Lelaki bersurai coklat itu memandang cemas kotak suratnya yang penuh dengan berbagai barang yang seakan sebentar lagi akan meledak. Walau belum ia buka kotak surat itu, ia sudah bisa memastikannya dengan hanya melihat dari ujung-ujung surat dan benda lain yang mencuat seperti benar-benar dipaksa dimasukkan disana.

Lelaki dengan code name Amatsuki tersebut menghela nafas lelah memandangi kotak surat itu, tapi kemudian ia beranikan dirinya untuk membuka kotak tersebut. Seperti yang diprediksikan, isinya tumpah dan berceceran dimana-mana dan membuat sang empu punya kotak surat sweatdrop akut dengan kemejanya yang melorot sebelah dan beberapa rambut yang mencuat. Surat-surat bertebaran, kado dengan berbagai bentuk, hiasan, dan warnapun berjatuhan, dan benda-benda lainnya yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Hah, kali ini lebih banyak lagi." Ucap Amatsuki mencoba mengumpulkan hadiah-hadiah dari fans-fansnya tersebut.

30 Juni 2014, tepat ulang tahun—salah-satu penyanyi cover Vocaloid atau sering disebut Utaite—Amatsuki. Setelah semua hadiah-hadiah itu dipeluk kedua tangannya, sang empu mencoba membawanya kedalam rumah dengan agak kesusahan. Sampai diruang kamarnya ia menjatuhkan semua hadiah itu keatas kasurnya dan melakukan peregangan sejenak.

"Waw, ini benar-benar banyak. Baiklah, coba aku lihat dulu yang ini—" Amatsuki baru saja ingin membuka surat pertama dari fansnya sampai handphonenya berbunyi menandakan ada beberapa E-mail masuk karena suara deringnya yang berulang-ulang. Sebenarnya tanpa melihat ia bisa menebak-nebak siapa yang mengirim E-mail hari ini. Dan benar saja, teman-temannya yang lain memberikannya ucapakan selamat ulang tahun dengan berbagai ekspresi bahkan ada juga yang memberikan foto-foto aneh yang ditanggapi Amatsuki dengan senyum geli.

[To : _amatsuki_

From : 96Neko_25

Subject : HAPPY BIRTHDAY~!

Message : Otanjoubi omedetou Amatsuki-san. Mau kuteraktir tapioka? X3 ]

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan tapioka melulu." Komentar Amatsuki memutar kedua bola matanya lalu beralih pada E-mail lain.

[To : _amatsuki_

From : michan39

Subject : otanjoubi

Message : otanjoubi omedetou—nyan, dari Nana-chan LOVE, nyan~. ]

"Huwah... aku baru tahu kucingnya Mi-chan bisa ngetik dan ngirim e-mail..."

Dan masih banyak e-mail (agak)abstrud lain yang ditanggapi dengan sweatdrop dan kadang gelak tawa dari lelaki bersurai coklat tersebut. Hingga sampai saat satu e-mail dengan alamat e-mailnya yang sungguh ia kenal.

"Hee, ada yang dari Kasitaro-san juga ya?" tanya Amatsuki pada dirinya sendiri dan lalu menekan tombol 'read'.

[To : _amatsuki_

From : kashitaro_ito

Subject : happy birthday

Message : otanjoubi, Amatsuki-san. Etto, kau berencana keluar hari ini? Kalau tidak, aku akan main ke rumahmu. Akan kubawakan beberapa makanan, apa kau ingin sesuatu?]

Setelah membaca itu Amatsuki tersenyum senang sambil berkata, "Oh, sebatapa baiknya...". Amatsuki kemudian menekan tombol untuk 'reply'.

[To : kashitaro_ito

From : _amatsuki_

Subject : Re-happy birthday

Message : tentu, aku sedang tidak ingin keluar hari ini. Oh ya, bisa kau belikan aku beberapa buah apel? Aku tiba-tiba ingin makan buah tersebut. ]

Tak perlu menunggu lama, e-mail balasanpun langsung datang lagi pada Amatsuki.

[To : _amatsuki_

From : kashitaro_ito

Subject : Re-Re-happy birthday

Message : hanya apel? Kau tak mau yang lain? ]

Amatsuki mengetik cepat.

[To : kashitaro_ito

From : _amatsuki_

Subject : Re-Re-Re-happy birthday

Message : yap, hanya apel saja. Cepatlah, atau aku keluar nih...]

Bisa Amatsuki bayangkan wajah Kashitaro ketika Amatsuki mengirim e-mail tersebut, mungkin Kashitaro akan menjawabnya dengan agak panik, gugup, dan cepat lagi—ah, baru saja dikatakan e-mail sudah masuk lagi ke hendphonenya Amatsuki.

[To : _amatsuki_

From : kashitaro_ito

Subject : Re-Re-Re-Re-happy birthday

Message : eh-heh, iya-iya. Iya aku kesana secepatnya! ]

Dan dibalas dengan Amatsuki yang memberikan emotikon lucu seperti tertawa puas sedangkan sang empu malah cekikikan. Dan lagi, dia memang sedang ingin apel sekarang. Dan menurutnya bersantai dirumah sambil mendengarkan musik akan lebih mengasikkan, apalagi ketika ia tahu 10 menit kemudian seorang Itou Kashitaro akan mengunjungi rumahnya dengan mungkin akan memberinya hadiah kue. Ah, jangan lupakan apel yang sempat dipesan Amatsuki pada Kashitaro.

Karena ia suka dengan rasa manis dari apel, sama seperti Kashitaro.

**.**

******.**

**LIFE : Chap 1 END.**

**.**

******.**

#bacotanAuthor : Baiklah, mari berikan tepuk tangan bagi diri anda sendiri karena berhasil membaca chap pendek pertama fanfic ini sampai akhir,*plokplokplokclang(?)

Apa? Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Ada yang aneh? Atau enggak ngerti jalan cerita?

Huwaah, kebetulan. Saia juga enggak... 8D *authorditabok

Chap pertama saia persembahkan untuk Amatsuki-san yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 30 Juni tahun 2014 ini, dan saia sempet denger katanya Amatsuki-san mau keluar dari Nico Nico Singer dan sedang nyiapin album terakhirnya,, iyadaaaaa~, nande yo Amatsuki-san?! (wQAQ)w *banjirairmata /lebay

Oke, balik ke kesini. Sekali lagi, bagi yang punya pair fav(straight atau sho-ai 'pun ane terima :D) di UTAITE atau punya tema yang menarik untuk di mainkan para utaite boleh request di review,, kalau menarik bakalan ane usahain buat XD

**Thank's to read**


	2. Chapter 2

**#NOTE** (harap dibaca dulu, okey ;w;) : yup! Chap 2 update! Saia gak tau ini fic ditunggu2 reader yg review atau yg silent reader doang sekalipun,, tapi saia masih tetap berusaha buat drabel tetang para utaite. Oh ya, disini nama panggilan dengan code name para utaite ada sedikit yang diubah,, seperti misalnya 96neko, itu dibaca 'Kuroneko' 'kan, nah saia berencana nulis code namenya '96neko' dengan 'Kuroneko' disini, kenapa? Karena saia agak gak nge-heh dengan angka yg ngelambangin 'Kuro'-nya,, untuk Tenchou, 'kan code namenya 'VIPTenchou', tapi bakalan ane panggil 'Tenchou' aja...

Untuk Kradness, special dia dipanggil 'Kuura-kun' cuma ama Reol yang lain ane pake 'Krad-san' begitulah, dan juga Kanzentaicell kalo dibacakan aksen jepang jadinya 'Kanseru' tapi dipanggil begitu kalau dalam percakapan doang,, misalnya "Hai, Kanseru-san", sedangkan saia bakalan make 'Kanzentaicell' buat penjelasan story. Dan untuk kemudahan pembaca, saia **menciri-cirikan para utaite disini seperti yang biasanya di ilustrasikan **di internet dan di wiki UTAITE, seperti Reol yg digambarkan berwarna rambut keunguan, akan saia tulis begitu. Jadi pembaca bisa membayangkan utaite itu seperti tokoh anime/manga, ya begitulah...

Understand? Then, happy reading~

Kanzentaicell—atau sering dipanggil Kanseru kini terdiam, menggerakkan mulutnya seperti ikan yang kekurangan oksigen di air, mangap lalu tutup lagi, terus begitu dengan arah pandangannya yang tak berubah. Menatap seorang gadis—salah, maksudnya seseorang yang sedang ber-_crossdressing_ sebagai seorang gadis, memakai gaun selutut berwarna krim polos layaknya gaun musim panas dan wig sepanjang punggung ditambah dengan parasnya yang memang manis serta baby face. Membuatnya makin benar-benar seperti perempuan asli.

"Kanseru-san? Oii, jangan bengong, hei—huwaa! Kuro-chan! Kanseru-san pingsan! Huwaa! Ada banyak darah keluar dari hidungnya! Kuro-chan, jangan diam saja disitu!"

Orang yang terus diteriaki minta tolong serta yang dipanggil Kuro—atau lebih tepatnya Kuroneko—tadipun hanya memandang datar Kanzentaicell yang sudah terkapar dengan darah yang terus saja mengalir dari hidungnya. Dan dengan datar dan tidak berdosanya ia berkata,

"_Hentai_."

"KURO-CHAN!"

**.**

**LIFE**

**CHAP 2** : Beauty

**Summary** : Kalah taruhan. Hukuman. Paksaan crossdressing. Taman Hiburan. Si ikemen yang terkena siksa batin?.

**Pair** : Kanzentaicell x VIPTenchou

Request from : **Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu**

**Warning!** : agak abal(mungkin?), Sho-ai/ boyxboy, typo-nya bisa berkembang biak, awas ada 'trapper', OOT(mungkin?), ending mungkin akan dibanting habis-habisan(?), OOC—mungkin, atau memang—.Kuroneko _overprotective_ ama Tenchou :D. Chap 2 lebih panjang dari chap pertama.

Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat author dengan menulis fic ini, kalaupun ada itu hanya kesenangan tersendiri saat menulis :D

**.**

Baiklah, mengabaikan seseorang yang sempat terkapar tadi, mari kembali ke hari sebelumnya. Dimana beberapa penyanyi UTAITE sedang bermain ke salah-satu rumah teman mereka yaitu, Reol. Si kecil dengan banyak karakter itu mengundang mereka untuk mendiskusikan lagu yang akan di cover bersama nanti, diantaranya ada Soraru yang datang bersama Lon, Kuroneko, Tenchou, Kradness, serta Kanzentaicell. Awalnya mereka sedang serius membahas lagu sampai Kuroneko dan Soraru merasa bosan dan Kuroneko yang menemukan mainan monopoli milik adik Reol serta menantang mereka yang disana bermain game monopoli dengan aturan yang agak aneh.

"Bermain secara berpasangan?"

"Yap!"

"Pasangan yang kalah harus berkencan ke taman bermain dengan salah satu dari pasangan ber_crossdressing_ atau _cosplay_?"

"Ha'i!"

"Kuroneko-san, sebaiknya kau kembalikan monopoli adikku itu sebelum anak itu malabrakmu nanti." kata Reol memperingati tentang adiknya.

"Hahaha, _daijobu datte_! _Hora_, bagaimana, mau main?" ucap gadis tomboy itu kearah teman-temannya yang lain dengan semangat. Soraru langsung mengiyakan karena dia juga sudah bosan, Lon sih ikut-ikut saja, Kradness langsung menarik bahu Reol dan mengatakan ;

"Kalau begitu aku berpasangan dengan Reol, _ne_?" dengan senyum cerah tetap menghampiri wajahnya yang Reol balas dengan helaan nafas sejanak lalu mengiyakan saja.

"Kalau begitu, aku dengan Soraru-san!"

"Uum..." balas Soraru datar sambil memainkan syalnya.

Merasa hanya Tenchou dan Kanzentaicell yang tersisa, mereka berdua terdiam sesaat lalu saling memandang satu-sama lain.

"Berarti Tenchou pasangan bareng Kanseru-san, kalau begitu ayo mu—"

"TUNGGU DULU!" belum sempat Kuro ingin membuka permainan, teriakan cempreng Tenchou membuat dirinya seperti kucing yang membatu sesaat. "Kalau aku berpasangan Kanseru-san, lalu kau dengan siapa?"

Dan kini semua mata memandang Kuroneko, sang kucing yang sempat membatu dan tuli mendadak tadipun hanya menjawab enteng, "Eh, tentu saja aku bandar dan yang jaga bank 'kan?". Yang kemudian dibalas tatapan seperti mengatakan _'Dasar curang...'_ dari semuanya, kecuali Soraru sih. Dia lebih sering poker face dan datar kalau bersama yang lain, sedangkan dengan Lon dia berbeda 180 derajat.

Dan seperti yang sudah kalian tebak, pasangan Kanzentaicell dan Tenchou kalah dalam permainan saham dunia ini dan akhirnya mengharuskan Tenchou ber_crossdressing_ seperti tadi dengan Kanzentaicell yang terkapar karena mimisan. Namun setelah ditampar bolak-balik oleh Kuroneko dia akhirnya kembali, entah harus berterima kasih atau marah pada Kuroneko, karena terima kasih telah menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata dan marah karena pipinya jadi agak bengkak akibat tamparan Kuroneko tadi.

Seperti hukumannya, Tenchou dipaksa ber_crossdressing_ dan berkencan dengan Kanzentaicell. Kemana tempat kencannya? Jangan khawatir, Kuroneko—yang entah darimana—sudah mendapatkan tiket Taman Hiburan dan memberikannya pada mereka berdua. Sampai di gerbang Taman Hiburan, Tenchou kembali dibuat berteriak cempreng karena menemukan Kuroneko serta kedua pasangan permainan sebelumnya itu sudah menunggu didepan gerbang.

"_Cotto_, aku sudah rela _crossdress_ seperti ini... KENAPA KALIAN JUGA IKUT SIH?! Terutama kau Kuro-chan! Kukira kau cuma mau memberikan tiket ini saja dan pergi!"

"Hee... soalnya enggak asik 'kan kalo enggak liat langsung kencan 'langka' ini. Ayolah, Tenchou, jangan marah~" goda Kuroneko menepuk-nepuk kedua bahu temannya itu dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

"Ugh, lalu kenapa Soraru, Lon, Reol, dan Krad-san ada disini juga?" sebenarnya Tenchou sudah menduga alasan keempat teman lainnya itu untuk datang kesini, pasti—

"Tentu untuk melihat langsung kencan 'langka' ini, dong."—tuh 'kan, mereka mengatakannya secara bersamaan pula, membuat Tenchou makin galau dibuatnya. Sedangkan Kanzentaicell mencoba untuk tidak mimisan lagi atau ia bukan hanya menerima tamparan bolak-balik milik Kuroneko, tapi ada kemungkinan ia akan kena bogem si kucing juga karena terus menatap soulmate sang kucing dengan tatapan nafsu.

Setelah lelah berargumen dengan Kuroneko, Tenchou akhirnya pasrah dan mencoba mengabaikan kelima orang itu. Menengok dengan sedikit mengadah kearah Kenzentaicell yang ada disebelahnya, Tenchou memperhatikan pakaian yang dipakai Kanzentaicell. Jaket hijau dengan lengan yang digulung sampai setengahnya, serta kaos hitam dan celana _jeans_ biru gelap. Entah mengapa memberikan aksen keren dimata Tenchou. Ah bukan cuma Tenchou saja, beberapa gadis yang sempat melihat Kanzen 'pun agak tersipu malu melihantnya. Merasa diperhatikan lelaki bersurai gelap kecoklatan itu mentap balik Tenchou.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Eh, ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kupikir kau terlihat...err, ke-keren hari ini." Ucap Tenchou dengan agak sedikit malu-malu dan langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain. Mendengar ucapan Tenchou tadi tentu membuat yang bersangkutan malu juga.

"T-Tenchou...—" tangan Kanzentaicell baru saja ingin meraih bahu Tenchou namun entah kenapa tindakannya berhenti saat aura mengintimidasi yang bisa ditebak berasal dari Kuroneko yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Ia menatap Kanzentaicell seperti mengatakan ;

'_Kau sentuh dia, mati kau!'_

'_LALU KENAPA KAU BUAT PERATURAN KONYOL ITU?!'_ ingin sekali rasanya Kanzentaicell meneriakkan itu pada Kuroneko, namun tak berani. Ironis ya. Dalam rangka mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kanzentaicell terus melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, bahkan sampai tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Tenchou sempat menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa pengunjung lainnya. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, ia berpikir mengajak Tenchou memainkan salah-satu wahana disana.

"Ah, Tenchou! Mau naik wahana itu?" tanya Kanzen sambil menunjuk wahana Gelas Putar.

"Eh, Gelas putar ya, boleh." Jawab Tenchou, yang tanpa sadar ia memegang lengan Kenzentaicell. Niatnya sih supaya tidak kehilangan jejak Kenzen karena disana pengunjung sedang banyak, tapi hal itu malah membuat Kanzentaicell tersipu sendiri.

Selesai dari sana, Tenchou langsung menuju tempat sampah terdekat. Tanpa dijelaskan kalian sudah mengertilah, sepertinya Kanzentaicell tadi terlalu semangat memutar wahana itu. Wahana ke-2, Tenchou ingin naik _Roller Coaster_. Awalnya Kanzentaicell ragu karena tadi Tenchou saja pusing naik Gelas Putar, bagaimana kalau _Roller Coaster_. Oke, ia tarik kata-katanya tadi karena malah dia yang jadi ke tempat sampah terdekat, bukannya Tenchou. Aneh bukan? Dan sebagai pacar(idaman) yang baik, Tenchou membantu Kanzentaicell dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Tenchou melihat-lihat peta mini yang diberikan pegawai Taman Hiburan tadi, beberapa wahana lainnya sudah mereka coba dan sedang melihat wahana mana lagi yang dekat dengan mereka sekarang. Sampai matanya sampai pada wahana akuarium dengan gambar lumba-lumba albino.

"Kanseru-san, mau melihat wahana Akuarium? Katanya ada lumba-lumba albino, lho!" ajak Tenchou semangat.

"Eh, lumba-lumba albino? Boleh saja."

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat! Aku ingin lihat!" sangking semangatnya Tenchou sambil menarik-narik Kanzentaicell ke wahana Akuarium, ia sudah benar-benar melupakan kelima orang lain yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka. Sehabis puas Tenchou melihat lumba-lumba albino tersebut, Kanzentaicell mengajaknya ke air mancur di alun-alun untuk istirahat sejenak dan duduk dibangku yang disediakan disana.

"Ini untukmu, Tenchou." Kata Kanzentaicell sambil memberikan _milkshake_ yang dibelinya tadi dan duduk disamping Tenchou.

"Sankyuu." Ucap Tenchou menerima minuman itu.

"Kau tahu, sewaktu kecil aku sering ke taman hiburan ini, lho." Ucap Kanzen membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh begitukan? Pantas kau tahu setiap sisi taman hiburan ini."

"Yah begitulah, dan kau tahu apalagi yang bagus di taman hiburan ini?" kini Kanzentaicell menatap Tenchou yang kini berhenti menyeruput _milkshake_nya dan balik menatap Kanzentaicell seolah menunggu jawaban. Kanzentaicell memberikan senyum dan kembali menyenderkan bahunya pada kursi taman dan malah memberikan pertanyaan pada Tenchou.

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Eh, _etto_, jam 3 sore kurang semenit?" jawab Tenchou setelah melihat jam yang ada disisi kiri alun-alun itu.

"Satu menit lagi ya. Ne, Tenchou, kau pernah melihat Merpati yang terbang bersama ke langit?" tanya Kanzen lagi.

"Belum pernah. Tapi itu pasti bagus sekali."

"Yeah, memang benar. Dan kau akan melihatnya sebentar lagi." Ucap Kanzentaicell tersenyum sambi terus melihat burung-burung merpati yang beberapa masih mematuk-matuk jalan mencari remah roti, dan kemudian ia mulai menghitung mundur.

"Sepuluh... sembilan... delapan... tujuh... enam... lima... empat..." kini para merpati itu mulai berhenti mematuk jalan.

"Tiga... dua... satu!"

Dan dalam sekejam burung-burung merpati yang ada disana terbang bersamaan tepat saat jam di alun-alun itu berdentang menandakan tepat pukul 3 sore. Dan pemandangan itu sukses membuat siapapun yang sedang berada disana terkejut sekaligus terpukau, begitu pula Tenchou.

"Benarkan?" suara Kanzen membuat perhatiannya teralihkan sejenak, yang kemudian senyum mengembang diwajah Tenchou dan juga di wajah Kanzentaicell.

"Iya..."

Dan mereka berduapun akhirnya larut dalam situasi itu dan menyasikan burung-burung merpati yang masih terbang, sampai tak sadar kelima pasang mata terus memperhatikan mereka dari tadi.

"Berjalan sukses ya."

"Soraru-san, aku mau _milkshake_ juga. Nanti belikan ya!"

"Ssst, Lon-san. Suaramu terlalu keras, iya nanti aku belikan."

"Sepertinya kencan ini lancar-lancar saja. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada aura tidak enak disini."

"Huah, ada sesuatu yang gelap disekitar Neko-chan. Soraru-san apa itu?"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tau. Lihat, disana ada boneka yang lucu-lucu, lho."

"Waa, imut! Aku mau satu!"

"_Ne_, Kuura-kun. Kuroneko-san itu seperti ayah yang tidak membiarkan putrinya bersama pria lain, ya?"

"Iya ya..."

"Kanseru... akan kubalas kau..."

Dan berakhir dengan aura kegelapan Kuroneko yang terkalahkan dengan aura bahagia yanga ada di alun-alun sana.

**.**

**LIFE : Chap 2 END.**

**.**

**#bacotanAuthor** : ohayou, konnichiwa, konbawa~. Baiklah, mari berikan tepuk tangan lagi bagi diri anda sendiri karena berhasil membaca chap ke2 fanfic ini sampai akhir,, (udah thor, udah!). bagaimana dengan chap ke2 ini?! yah, saia berharap tidak mengahancurkan niat reader buat terus baca chap kedepan yah...

Balasan review(yg sebelumnya juga udah ane balas reviewnya boleh baca, boleh enggak*hah?)

** .Chan **: Soraru x Mafumafu ya? boleh kok, nanti ane pikirin alur ceritanya. thank's for reading~!

**(?)** : thank's to read, bisa dibilang ini emang termasuk RPF -w-)a,, sebelumnya ane udah nulis di note atasnya ["karena bingung mau dipost dimana jadi di fandom VOCALOID aja dgn genre 'Parody'"],, kalo soal melanggar guidelines ane kagak taukgak pernah baca guidelinesnya,, oh ya, kalo mau review tolong pake nama dong, susah mau nyebutnya :"3

**Miyucchi** : Nano? Um, tentu,, nanti ane pikirin temanya~ XD

**Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu** : yoroshiku~, wah ternyata ada juga yg suka dgn gaya penulisan saia ya? ;;w;; *terharu,, request punyamu udah aku muat di chap ke-2 ini, maaf klo gak seperti yg dibayangkan dan inginkan. semoga senang dan suka ya! X/D

**Oceana Queen** : ayo bikin fic utaite juga! (90w0)9 jangan khawatir, ane usahain para utaite seperti yg disebutkan Oceana saia munculin,, dan soal pair JubyPhonic x Rachie bakalan ane pikir2 lagi... :3

**Kurotori Rei** : saya kembali untuk membalas review anda! 0w0)/ Yes it's UTAITE fic! Emang jarang banget diliatnya ya,, soal request pair bakalan ane usahain... ;;w;;

then, see you in next chap~!

**Thank's to read**


	3. Chapter 3

**#NOTE **: yang udah baca note di chap sebelumnya pasti udah tau, tapi bakal ane kasih tau lagi,: **"**Untuk Kradness, special dia dipanggil 'Kuura-kun' cuma ama Reol, yang lain ane pake 'Krad-san', dan untuk kemudahan pembaca, saia **menciri-cirikan para utaite disini seperti yang biasanya di ilustrasikan **di internet dan di wiki UTAITE, seperti Reol yg digambarkan berwarna rambut keunguan, akan saia tulis begitu. Jadi pembaca bisa membayangkan utaite itu seperti tokoh anime/manga, ya begitulah.**"**

_Enjoy your reading~_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_[Inilah akhirnya, aku takkan menangis...]_

**.**

**LIFE**

**CHAP 3** : Crybaby Boyfriends

**Summary** : Perpisahan.

**Pair** : Kradness x Reol

Request from : **kursi**

**Disclamer** ? : yang pasti bukan punya saialah... X"D

**Warning!** : agak abal(mungkin?), typo-nya bisa berkembang biak, nakimushi!Kradness, bagian openingnya agak dipakasain,OOC—mungkin, atau memang—, awas kalau-kalau airmata tumpah lebih baik sediakan tisu disamping anda :"D.

Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat author dengan menulis fic ini, kalaupun ada itu hanya kesenangan tersendiri saat menulis :D

**.**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek menarik kopernya sampai ke tengah bagian jembatan penyebrang itu sambil memandang lalu lalang mobil dan motor dibawahnya, menunggu seseorang. Sementara dari ujung anak tangga arah lainnya terlihat pemuda berperawakan cukup tinggi menaiki anak tangga itu dengan agak terburu dan sesekali ia menepuk kantong celananya memastikan barang 'itu' tidak hilang, untuk menemui seseorang.

"Reol!" sang gadis yang merasa namanya dipanggilpun secara spontan langsung menengok kearah suara.

"Ah, Kuura-kun." Ucapnya menggil nama panggilannya untuk pria dengan nama Kradness tersebut—yang kini sudah berada dihadapan. Kepala sang gadis kini sedikit mendongak keatas untuk melihat wajah sang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Kradness mengambil nafasnya sejenak sebelum memulai berbicara, "Apa aku terlambat?".

Reol menggeleng sambil memberikan senyuman kecil pada lawan bicaranya, "Tidak, tidak sama sekali." Setelah itu, Reol kini memandang matahari yang sudah berwarna kejinggaan menandakan akan segera berganti dengan sang malam.

Kradness dan Reol—seorang pemuda cukup jangkung dan seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang pendek untuk ukuran remaja yang akan beranjak dewasa—adalah sepasang kekasih yang akan segera berpisah. Mungkin kejam mengatakannya, namun memang itulah yang akan mereka lakukan.

"_Ne_, Kuura-kun." Panggil Reol tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari sang mentari yang akan tenggelam.

"Ya?" jawab Kradness menanggapi.

"Kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kita melewati jempatan penyebrang ini?"

"Hm, kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Sedikit kesal karena pertanyaannya dibalas pertanyaan lagi, Reol sedikit memancungkan bibirnya. "Huh, tidak ada." Sementara Kradness hanya menggapinya dengan senyuman kecil, lalu berkata lagi,

"Tentu saja, saat itu kalau tidak salah setelah kita menonton film 'kan? Ahaha, aku ingat sekali, saat itu aku langsung menangis saat dipertengahan filmnya."

"Yaah, saat itu aku benar-benar bingung memikirkan _'Kenapa pria ini menangis seperti itu sih?'_. Ahaha, walau sekarang kau masih sama saja sih." Tawa Reol sedikit mengejek pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Huwaah, kau ini. Maaf saja deh kalau aku ini cengeng."

"Hehehe."

10 menit berikutnya mereka tetap membicarakan tentang kenangan-kenangan mereka saat dulu, misalnya saja seperti pertemuan pertama mereka di bioskop, kencan pertama ditaman bermain, selalu bermain video game bersama, walau kadang bertengkar dan berbaikan kembali, Reol yang memotong rambut Kradness saat sudah terlalu panjang, serta ciuman pertama mereka. Semua begitu manis sekaligus sakit ketika mereka mengingatnya.

Kalau diperbolehkan, mereka tidak mau melakukan perpisahan ini. Namun apa mau dikata, hubungan mereka yang sudah cukup lama dibangun selama 2 tahun setengah ini harus putus lantaran berbagai macam alasan yang harus mereka jalani.

"Ah, mataharinya sudah mulai tenggelam."

"Yah, benar. Indah bukan?" ucap Kradness dibarengi anggukan dari Reol. Mereka terus memperhatikan sang mentari sampai digantikan oleh sang bulan, mungkin didalam pikiran mereka masing-masing sudah mengatakan _'Mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya.'_

Yah, sudah saatnya. Perpisahan mereka. Tepat setelah matahari terbenam, Kradness berbalik menghadap Reol dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk membuat Reol yang menyadarinya kini juga menghadap Kradness. Senyum cerah mereka berdua kini tergantikan oleh ekspresi yang entah harus disebut apa oleh mereka sendiri.

"Kuura-kun..." yang dipanggil tidak menyahut sama sekali, membuat Reol kini meremas roknya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menusuk didadanya. Apa ini? kenapa harus seperti ini sih?!—mungkin begitulah yang ingin dikatakan Reol, namun ia tidak mampu.

Mengikuti arah pandangan mata Kradness, Reol 'pun menyadari, airmata sudah keluar dari pelupuk mata milik sang pemuda. Membuat Reol yang menyadarinya refleks makin erat memeras ujung roknya, tidak suka dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukan sang Kekasih. Kedua tangan Reol meraih lembut kedua sisi pipi Kradness, walau agak sedikit berjingkit karena pengaruh tinggi badan, sang gadis kini menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Dan mengatakan,

"Kubacakan sebuah matra untukmu, si cengeng..."

Padangan Kradness yang sedari tadi menghadap kakinya kini tepat mengarah kewajah sang gadis tersebut. Yah, Kradness mengerti apa maksud Reol.

'_Dasar bodoh'_, ingin sekali Kradness berkata begitu.

"Sebuah mantra untuk menghentikan air matamu. 'Tunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang sama denganku... '**tersenyumlah**'."

Dan dalam hitungan 2 detik, matra sihirpun bekerja...

Air mata yang sudah terbendungpun tak bisa ditahan lagi. Kini mengalir deras dikedua pipi mereka masing-masing, kedua pipi mereka bersemu, dan kini kedua kening merekapun saling bersentuhan karena Kradness menunduk sambil merangkul kedua pinggang kecil Reol.

Tertawa. Ya, tawa mereka cukup terdengar sampai ujung tangga penyebrang, entah menertawakan betapa bodohnya mereka tertawa padahal tidak ada hal yang lucu sama sekali—apalagi sambil menangis begitu atau karena tawa ini akan menjadi tawa terakhir mereka. Cara perpisahan sepasang kekasih yang terlalu sakit untuk dilakukan.

Sekitar 15menit lebih mereka tetap dengan posisi seperti itu, airmata sudah cukup mengering dari sebelumnya. Tidak memperdulikan lalu lalang mobil dibawah jempatan penyebrang itu atau mungkin sedikitnya beberapa pengguna jembatan itu yang lewat dan mengomentari mereka. Setidaknya 5menit saja lagi, ya, 5menit saja lagi sebelum mereka akan 'benar-benar' mengatakan salam perpisahan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"_Ne_, Kuura-kunn. _Ano ne_, pesawatku sebentar lagi akan berangkat."

Kradness masih terdiam saat Reol bicara begitu, ia kini meraih kepala Reol dan menciumi wangi shampo yang dipakai sang gadis itu. Hah, wangi yang sangat harum, salah-satu dari sekian banyak hal yang disukai Kradness dari Reol.

"Uum." Jawab Kradness singkat, masih menciumi aroma rambut sang gadis. Saat matanya terbuka, bisa ia tebak bahwa matanya sudah sangat merah dan bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Melepaskan rangkulan kedua tangannya, Kradness langsung kembali memasang senyum cerahnya pada Reol, seakan ia mengatakan 'aku tidak apa-apa', namun sang gadis tahu...

"Kuura-kun, boleh aku minta permintaan terakhir?"

"Hm, apa itu?" tanya Kradness memandang Reol tepat dikedua iris matanya.

Yah, Reol tahu, begitu pula Kradness sendiri...

"Jangan pernah menunjukkan senyuman seperti itu lagi, kumohon..."

Bahwa hanya Reol seorang yang tahu seperti apa senyuman palsu Kradness.

Diam sesaat sebelum menjawab, Kradness tetap memasang senyuman itu. "_Gomen_, aku tidak mengerti."

Yah, biarlah. Biarlah seperti ini, ia lebih baik memberikan senyuman daripada raut wajah sedih bukan? Walau Kradness tahu, mau memilih yang mana. Kedua-duanya sama-sama menyakitkan.

"Jadi, em, ah. _a-arigato, _untuk semuanya."

"Uum, _gomen ne_, jadi seperti ini."

5 detik mereka memandang satu sama lain, 5 detik kemudian mereka membalikkan badan memunggungi satu sama lain dan pergi kearah yang berbeda. Tanpa mengengok kembali kebelakang dan hilang dari jarak pandang masing-masing.

Langkah kakinya yang jenjang kini telah cukup jauh membawa Kradness dari tempat perpisahannya tadi, berhenti tepat didepan sebuah taman yang sudah sepi sebab senja sedari tadi sudah menghilang digantikan sang malam. Kradness meraih sesuatu disaku celananya, sebuah cincin.

Cincin tanda jadi mereka yang pertama, disana jelas terukir kedua nama pasangan itu. Terukir manis dengan gambar hati kecil diantara kedua nama mereka. Menarik nafasnya sejenak, Kradness bergumam,

"Yah, tepat sekali, inilah perpisahan kita. Jangan diingat, jangan menengok kebelakang, jangan menangis..."

Cairan hangat untuk kesekian kalinya keluar dari pelupuk mata Kradness, tidak mencoba menghapusnya, Kradness hanya membiarkan airmata itu keluar sesukanya. Yah, karena dia memang...

... si cengeng.

**.**

**.**

**#bacotanAuthor** : hyaah, deg-degan nih... sebenernya nih fic udah jadi setelah 3 minggu pas nge-post chap ke-2,, tapi entah kenapa rasanya terlalu cepet kalo diupdate. Soalnya, ane ngerasa ada yang kurang di chap ini, entah apa itu...

But, I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Yap! Saatnya balasan review~!

**kursi** : thank's for reading~! Kebetulan sekali, chap ke-3 ini saia memang pengen masukin pair KradReol,, jadi saya berikan ini untuk kursi-san! Semoga suka... XD

**Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu** : Hi, Yuna-san! Terima kasih pula sudah membaca dan men-review fic saia ini... baguslah kalau memenuhi harapanmu tentang pair ini, maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisannya,, saia dan editor saia yang satunya lagi sedang dipisahkan oleh jarak yang jauh... ;;w;; *lebay. Tunggu ya chap selanjutnya(lagi)!

**TasyaMarvell** : hehe, thank's for reading,, iya tuh si Kuroneko... semoga tetep baca chap depan ya~

**Kurotori Rei** : yosh! Thank's for keep review this fic, selamat berjumpa di chap depan Rei-chan~! 8D

Oh ya, yang request-nya belum ane penuhin jangan iri atau kesal ya,, saia 'akan mencoba' mengabulkan permintaan para reader. Okay?

then, see you in next chap~!

**Thank's to read**


End file.
